


Sagacious

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sagacious: adjective: səˈɡāSHəs: having or showing keen mental discernment and good judgment; shrewd</p><p>early 17th century: from Latin sagax, sagac- ‘wise’ + -ious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sagacious

There were definitely moments...days...sometimes weeks when John knew it was not one of the most sagacious or brilliant decisions of his life to move into 221B.

This, however, was not one of them. After a long day at the clinic and longer night chasing after the lanky git, said lanky git had pushed John onto the couch and whispered, "give me a few minutes."

After ten minutes, John threw himself off the couch and headed into the loo, where he found his flatmate lighting the last of the candles that surrounded a tub full of bubbles that smelled of vanilla and sandalwood.

"Please, John, allow me?"  
Speechless, John nodded as Sherlock slowly removed the vestiges of the long chase through London, kneeling in front of his blogger to untie and toss his battered and waterlogged shoes and drenched socks into a pile. He worked his way up, undoing his trousers and pants, pulling them off completely. "Red? God, John...." John thrust his hands into his lover's rain dampened curls, urging him up for a kiss. Instead, Sherlock shook his head and ran his hands along John's inner thighs, driving him to his knees.

"Sherlock...."

The detective pulled off his blogger's jumper and t shirt at one go adding them to the growing heap. "All night, all I thought of was getting you home and into a hot bath, and..."

John grabbed his lover's face, stopping that voice with a deep, sweet kiss that turned needy and passionate. He slid the blue robe from Sherlock's shoulders and stepped into the tub, inviting Sherlock to join him. "You were saying...?"

Sherlock paused for a moment, just studying John, covered in bubbles, waiting for him. He pressed his fingers to his lips, and gracefully joined John in the tub. He leaned back into his partner's chest and took a deep breath, as legs were wrapped around him. Arms encircled his torso and fingers found his nipples. "Mmmmmmmm...."

John began placing tiny kisses down his back, finding each scar, every imperfection until Sherlock was lost. "Johnnnnn."

"You know I would follow you anywhere, love?  
"Uhhhhhuuummmmm..."  
"Do you know why?"  
Sherlock shook his head.  
"You are my heart, I gave it to you the day we met."  
Sherlock turned and straddled the man he had died for and would again if necessary. He placed his sudsy hands into his blogger's hair and leaned down for a kiss.  
"I know how lucky I am, John. I know I don't say it nearly enough how much I love you."

They rinsed off, drained the bubbles and blew out the candles, threw on the ridiculous flannel pajamas that were Mrs. Hudson's Christmas present to them the previous year and snuggled under the duvet. John read aloud to Sherlock, fingers threading through his curls until the younger man fell asleep, dreaming of John and bees.


End file.
